


A Fool's Errand

by chains_archivist



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Boys in Chains, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set about in the middle of the second book, Alec pays another visit to the Street of Lights.</p><p>By Keelywolfe</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fool's Errand

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this [author/artist], please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

Even with the burgeoning threat of war, some things in Rhíminee hadn't changed. All along the Street of Lights, softly colored lanterns still   
glowed silently into the night, coaxing patrons within to sample the wares of the house.   
  
Alec walked silently down the walkway, paying only enough attention to the other clientele to prevent anyone from approaching him unawares. As well as he'd learned the lessons Seregil had taught, he'd also learned it was better to avoid having to use them whenever possible.   
  
Passing by doorway after doorway, each enticing in its own manner, Alec paid them little heed, searching instead for one particular establishment. He'd only been there once before, but he didn't doubt he would recognize it on sight.   
  
He could have asked Seregil for directions, but since it was more or less his friend's fault that Alec was here to begin with, and adding in the amount of teasing he was certain to get before Seregil gave him an answer, he had decided he'd be better off finding Azarin's house on his   
own.   
  
Besides, there was always a chance Seregil would decide to come along, and -that- would definitely defeat his purpose.   
  
At the moment, Seregil was off on a job, just a simple task of retrieving some incriminating papers for a lady who wanted to keep news   
of her affair from her husband's eyes. It was more to keep up the reputation that he'd spent years cultivating then out of any real necessity. Alec had begged off, claiming that he was simply too tired and knowing that Seregil didn't really need him along anyway.   
  
To his surprise, and perhaps a bit of disappointment, Seregil hadn't pushed the issue. He might even have finished already, returned to The Cockerel and found their rooms empty. He grinned a little, imagining Seregil's irritation and his reaction when Alec finally returned. He doubted very much that Seregil would stay upset for long. For all that he was capable of spending weeks sulking over other things, he never seemed to stay angry at Alec for long, and aside from that, Alec hoped that the results of this trip would be worth suffering through any amount of Seregil's temper.   
  
A green lantern caught his eye, and Alec paused, recognizing the doorway it hung above. Not overly elaborate, the carvings on the door were elegant rather than garish, without even a subtle hint of the happenings that went on behind it.  
  
Already feeling a blush heating his cheeks, Alec pushed the door open and stepped warily inside. The faintest hint of incense came to him, and he recalled Seregil saying that there was more than that burning in the bowls. He hesitated in the foyer, only a flimsy curtain separating him from the opulence within. Already he could hear the faint murmur of conversation, masculine voices all of them, and Alec flushed harder as he thought of what he was about to do.   
  
This was most likely a fool's errand, he knew. The thought had come to him a few days before and it had taken him this long just to work up   
the nerve to attempt it. It was desperation that had finally prompted him, as his eyes strayed more and more often to his friend in a decidedly unfriend-like fashion.   
  
Seregil had given him, for no particular reason that Alec had ever conceived of, a home, an occupation, friends, adventure, everything he could ever have asked, and the last thing Alec wanted to do was drive his friend away with these confusing emotions. And if all this was just a curious whim, to see what it might be like to have a man in his bed, then there were certainly safer ways of testing the theory, and as he'd watched Seregil dress tonight, eyes lingering, he'd decided even a silly theory was better than none at all.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Alec bolstered his courage, even as he was calling himself a fool, and stepped through the curtain. He blinked slightly, suspecting that his previous blush had painted his face crimson as he took in the salon area for only his second time.   
  
Memory did not do it justice, he decided. The paintings were still as embarrassingly detailed as they had been before, actually seeming even   
worse to Alec's eyes. The patrons and their companions were lounging about the room, easy laughter and talk mingling with the delicate notes   
of a flute being played nearby.   
  
As he watched, two men detached themselves and made their way up another staircase on the other side of the room. Their relaxed embrace left little uncertainty as to what they were going to do in the rooms above and, more than a little uneasy, Alec took a step backwards. This idea seemed more and more foolhardy the longer he stood there, and he'd almost made up his mind to simply skulk away when a voice stopped him.   
  
"I see that you've returned. Perhaps I can assist you more tonight than I did the last time you came?"  
  
Turning with a start, Alec saw a young man standing at his elbow, smiling at him warmly. Cursing himself roundly for not paying attention, Alec gave him a nervous smile before he recognized him. The first time he'd come here, Azarin himself had chosen this young prostitute for him. Alec stammered a moment, struggling to remember the man's name.   
  
"Tirien," he finally blurted, his relief vanishing immediately as Tirien's smile widened. Oh, Illior, what was he to do now? The last time Seregil had come to his rescue, without even a bit of good-natured ribbing. This time he had no one to fall back on for an escape but himself.  
  
*And why do you want to escape?* he asked himself derisively. This was the reason he'd walked all the way here to begin with, and he could certainly do worse than Tirien. Fine pale skin complimented his dark eyes, and his black hair was pulled back in a neat queue. Boyishly slender and pretty in the way of men, if masculine company was what Alec was seeking, Tirien was an exquisite specimen.   
  
Steeling himself, a little voice in the back of his head shrieking that he had lost his mind, Alec returned the smile and said, "Perhaps you can help me tonight, after all."  
  
Tirien brightened visibly, and with a painfully beating heart, Alec allowed himself to be drawn up the stairs and beyond. The room he was led to reminded him strongly of the one in the only other villa he'd been to on the Street of Lights, although that one had housed women. A low burning fire on the hearth surrounded by piles of cushions, a lavishly curtained bed very similar to the one he'd shared so enthusiastically with Myrhichia not so long ago.   
  
The feeling of Tirien's body against his own reminded him somewhat unpleasantly that his companion was far different on this occasion than   
on the last. Before he could even begin to formulate a protest, a warm mouth was pressed against his own, trying to coax a response from his   
frozen lips.  
  
"You're nervous," Tirien observed as he pulled back, rubbing a soothing hand down Alec's spine. Instead of relaxing him, the touch made him   
tense more and Tirien pulled away regretfully. "It's all right," he said softly, pressing a tender kiss against Alec's closed mouth. "You're free to go anytime you like. This is for your pleasure, there's no need to be fearful."  
  
Wetting his lips, Alec stammered, "I'm not...I mean, I don't..." He shrugged, a little helplessly. "I've just never done anything like this before."  
  
"Why don't I get you a glass of wine," Tirien suggested with a knowing smile. "Perhaps you'll be able to relax a bit more."  
  
Nudging Alec to sit on one of the nearby sofas, Tirien vanished into the dimness of the room. Fidgeting nervously with the fringe on one of the cushions, Alec peered at his surroundings. The only light was from the fire, hardly more than coals now, and it cast everything in wavering shadows. A hand on his shoulder made him jump slightly and with an embarrassed smile he took the offered goblet at his elbow.   
  
Sipping the heavy, sweet wine, Alec nearly choked as Tirien settled on the sofa behind him, one leg on either side of Alec's hips. Downing half the wine in a single gulp, Alec struggled not to flinch away as soft lips found his earlobe and nibbled gently.   
  
The urge to pull away lessened as the minutes passed and Alec found himself relaxing almost against his will as warm tingles of pleasure made their way from his ear and downward. This really wasn't so different, he decided, reaching back to cup Tirien's head.   
  
To his surprise, Tirien pulled away slightly and gently pushed Alec's hand back into his lap. Well, was that how it was going to be? With a mental shrug, Alec allowed it, even tilting his head very slightly to indicate his permission.  
  
Tirien ignored the offered skin at first, instead lapping teasingly at Alec's earlobe and he shivered slightly, his breath starting to come faster. Hastily, Alec set the mostly empty glass aside before he dropped it and shifted closer.   
  
The feeling of something startlingly hard against his backside reminded him abruptly of what exactly he was doing, and Alec squirmed uncomfortably. To his surprise, a breathy moan caressed his ear and, curiously, he squirmed again, rubbing against what he assumed was   
Tirien's erection.   
  
This time the groan was cut short and Tirien grabbed his hips, forcing him to be still. Some of his nervousness was melting away, and Alec   
resisted those stilling hands slightly before giving in to Tirien's tightening grip.   
  
This was not like his experience with Myrhichia, where she had allowed him to dictate their lovemaking, or like his first time, with Ylinestra where he had had no control at all. Far different to be with one who matched his strength easily, and whom he would have no qualms fighting off if it came to that, as he couldn't have with Ylinestra. It was one thing to do battle with a woman trained as a warrior, another thing entirely with one who was delicate as a lady.  
  
It also wasn't what he'd expected from Tirien, this slight show of dominance but perhaps that was the way with male prostitutes? Instead of making him uncomfortable, however, he found himself enjoying it rather more than he would have expected. Willingly, he gave control to   
Tirien, knowing that he could regain it without difficulty if he so wished.  
  
Not waiting for any sign of permission, Tirien had moved on, neatly unfastening Alec's shirt and sliding his hands in to roam over the bared skin. One hand drifted upwards and Tirien rested a finger against Alec's mouth until he took the hint and licked it hesitantly. He caught only the faintest hint of salt before Tirien pulled it away, moving instead to rub his wet fingertip over one of Alec's nipples.   
  
Startled, Alec arched into the touch before he realized what he was doing, his hands clenching convulsively in his lap. Tirien toyed with the small nub briefly, softly pinching and tugging at the sensitive flesh until Alec was squirming helplessly this time, his hands moving without his permission to clutch at Tirien's thighs.   
  
That touch seemed to be allowed, and Alec's hands tightened as Tirien's dropped lower, to the fastenings of his trousers. Never hesitating, they plucked Alec's belt free before delving inside his loosened waistband.   
  
Alec cried out as soft, warm hands wrapped around his stiffened shaft, moving in a gentle, pleasing rhythm. So very soft, he thought hazily, probably Tirien rubbed sweet oil into them every morning, and wore his gloves whenever he was out and about, like Seregil was constantly   
pestering him to do.  
  
Seregil.  
  
The uninvited picture of his friend in Alec's mind refused to be banished. Instead it taunted him, showing him again the enchanting tableau Seregil had made not so long ago in this very place, his careless beauty outshining the most painstakingly decorated courtesan. Slender, exotic, he had been simply beautiful, even in his dishevelment, even knowing what he must have just been doing, and with a despairing cry Alec came, barely moments after Tirien touched him.   
  
Sagging back against Tirien, Alec wished for the strength to cover his face with his hands, or, lacking that, for Illior, Nysander or anyone to simply translocate him far away from here, even if he was half naked.   
  
Tirien seemed far less disturbed, only running his wet hands over Alec's thighs and belly, painting him with his own fluids. What might have been sordid to him only a few hours beforehand instead rekindle his barely slaked arousal.   
  
Without a hint of his earlier shyness, Alec helped Tirien slide his trousers down, kicking them aside with barely concealed eagerness. Firmly pushing Seregil out of his mind, Alec forced himself to concentrate on the young man behind him. He started to turn towards Tirien, offering his lips and was startled when Tirien pulled quickly away, burying his face against the other side of Alec's neck.  
  
Uncertainly, Alec subsided, cheeks starting to burn. Had he done something wrong? Perhaps male prostitutes didn't kiss their clients. Tirien didn't seem overly upset by his error, whatever it was, instead coaxing Alec to stretch out on the sofa while he spooned himself behind, his breeches feeling strangely rough against Alec's bare skin.   
  
One hand moved to rest on Alec's hip, stroking slowly down his thigh before sliding inward to gently tease the curls at the base of his belly. Sighing, whatever blunder he'd made forgotten, Alec closed his eyes as Tirien again wrapped a soft hand around his shaft. One brief moment of ecstasy had hardly finished him for the night and he felt Tirien smile against the back of his neck as he hardened again, pushing his hips forward into Tirien's teasing grasp.   
  
So lost to the burgeoning pleasure coming from Tirien's shifting hand, Alec hardly noticed the other hand drifting over his backside until it   
slipped between the soft cheeks. Shocked, he stiffened and started to pull away only to be distracted by Tirien's tightening grip on his erection.   
  
Confused, slightly dazed with pleasure, Alec subsided, tensing again as oddly slick, probing fingers returned to his backside. They danced   
lightly over his skin, one finger slyly rubbing against the entrance of his body briefly before fluttering away.   
  
"Oh!" Alec gasped, startled. As odd as it felt, it hadn't been at all unpleasant, quite the opposite in fact and, blushing deeply, he hesitantly pushed his hips backwards in hopes of a repeated caress.   
  
"Shhhh," Tirien whispered softly against his ear, the first time he'd spoken since they'd begun. His hand obediently answer Alec's unspoken request, fingers pressing harder this time until one pressed inside. There was a slight burn at the entry, still more pleasure than pain and Alec muffled a moan against the cushions. The finger inside him twisted slightly, and a sharp bolt of unexpected pleasure left Alec breathless.   
  
*Was this why Seregil preferred the green-lanterned houses?* Alec wondered, arching back desperately as Tirien slid another finger inside him with the first. The firm stroking of Tirien's hand around his shaft combined with the pressure of his fingers behind robbed Alec of the thought and he was dimly aware of making highly embarrassing noises, with only the pressure of Tirien's arm around him keeping him from writhing off the sofa and onto the floor.  
  
The abrupt withdrawal of those fingers had protests flying to his lips but Tirien hushed him again, shifting behind Alec as he worked his own breeches off. Naked, masculine skin was suddenly pressed flush against his own but Alec was beyond caring, nearly sobbing as he struggled to   
press closer to Tirien, wanting something he couldn't name.   
  
Something hard, slick was pressing firmly against his opening, something that wasn't Tirien's fingers, couldn't be because both his arms were wrapped tightly around Alec, forcing him to be still. Before Alec could even comprehend what it must be, it was pushing its way inside, impaling him.   
  
It was the pain that startled him from his daze, a sharp twinge that warred with the strange pleasure of clasping another man inside his body. Alec whimpered very softly, pain briefly winning the battle within him and Tirien paused, nuzzling his shoulder gently and waiting for Alec to relax before pressing forward again. Slowly, he edged inside, taking only what was offered and not forcing his way.   
  
Gradually, Alec relaxed, his body yielding to Tirien's persistence until he felt Tirien's hips lightly brushing his backside. Harsh, gasping breaths stirred the hair at the nape of Alec's neck, testimony that Tirien was as lost in this as he was. Experimentally, Alec rocked his hips backwards and was rewarded with a sharp flash of pleasure that overrode any lingering pain, as well as a startled gasp from Tirien.   
  
Apparently taking his action as consent, Tirien began to move within him, slowly at first, mindfully of only just-lost virginity, and then faster, encouraged by Alec's helpless moans and grasping hands.   
  
Better than he would have, could have ever imagined. Alec bit his lip hard, dimly tasting copper as Tirien thrust hard within him, what had   
only been a pleasure melting into a white-hot inferno. A shaking hand scrabbled over Alec's hip and found his neglected erection and he gave   
a shout, heard a muffled cry behind him as it all became too much, sensation within and without spurring him to heights he had never realized existed.   
  
With a last, desperate cry, Alec came, shaking helplessly in the throes of undreamed ecstasy, vaguely feeling the sudden surge of liquid warmth inside as Tirien fell from his own heights with barely a sound to mark it. It all seemed as far away to him as Aurënen, and Alec slipped from his plateau to spiral down into peaceful darkness as he gave in to exhaustion.   
  
He was still trembling slightly when he felt a warm blanket being drawn up over his shoulders and he murmured what he thought might have been an expression of gratitude, or perhaps just a senseless jumble of words. Certain that he had been understood regardless, Alec didn't even   
bother to open his eyes, instead shifting to curl up against the warm body behind him as he drifted into sleep.  
  
**  
  
The fire was nearly out when one figure disentangled itself from the sleepy grasp of the other on the sofa. Swiftly dressing, he absently tied his hair back again though far more untidily than it had been before as he stamped as quietly as he could into his boots. Still buttoning his shirt, he started towards the door before a soft murmur from the sofa made him pause.   
  
Indecision warred briefly on his face, until he surrendered and returned, pulling the blankets up a bit more snugly and tucking wayward blond locks away from the young man's face.   
  
"Sleep well, talí," he murmured, with a hint more than just wishful thinking in his voice. Alec sighed gently, half-burying his face in soft blankets as the other man watched. Greedily, he memorized every relaxed line of the young face, cast reddish-gold in the firelight, before he finally turned away and left the room without a glance backwards.   
  
Only a few steps down the hallway took him to another private parlor, this one empty. Pulling a small clay amulet from his pocket, he ground it under the heel of his boot until it was crushed. A hard tremor wracked him briefly, and he fell to the ground, retching. Dragging himself over to the basin, he rested his forehead against the blissfully cool stone until the nausea passed.   
  
"Well, I see that you're yourself again."  
  
Tartly spoken, and he glanced up at the speaker, noting the unsympathetic expression on his face. Straightening, he nodded slightly. "Yes, I am. And thank you again for your help."  
  
Snorting, Azarin settled himself in a comfortable armchair. "Yes, well, I only hope you got the information you were looking for. I'd rather you didn't make a habit of this."  
  
An easy smile lit the man's face, one that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Ah, I'd never ask that of you, old friend."  
  
Azarin frowned slightly, the fact that his question hadn't been answered not escaping him. "Well, if it's discovered what you did, it'll be your balls on the line, not mine."  
  
"Naturally." He bowed gracefully. "Thank you again for your assistance, Azarin. The evening was...most productive." With a last quick grin, he turned and left, unknowing that Tirien had returned to his rooms and was stoking the fire, casting a glum look at the sleeping figure on his   
sofa even if his purse was well filled in compensation. He didn't hear the soft murmur of his guest over the crackle of the logs, still fast asleep and lost in what would be an unremembered dream as he sighed, "Talí..."  
  
-finis-

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fault of Pumpkin and Cara, so I blame them with great cheer.


End file.
